Small rugs of the type often known as "throw rugs" are of rectangular or oval shape and may be a few feet in each dimension. They commonly are ornamental, and are picked for purchase in accordance with the colors thereof for harmonization with the intended location in a dwelling or the like, and also for the design. Thus, it is necessary for a shopper to be able to see the entire surface of a rug, or of several rugs, before making a purchase. Sometimes a plurality of such rugs is simply stacked on top of one another, leaving only the top one fully visible. The stack must be manipulated in order for a shopper to see even a portion of a rug except for the top rug.
Racks have been provided for supporting such rugs for display purposes. However, such racks have been inefficient in the use of floor space, and generally have been quite limited in the number of rugs that can be readily displayed.